Sakura Haruno, The skeleton and the scorpion
by Drake Azure Saber
Summary: AU,Sakura found a brother in Naruto, a brother she had to protect, alongside Sasuke. She had to protect them. Because she knew what it was like, to feel that betrayal, the need for revenge and that utter despair when no one came to save you from the pain. Experiencing both? That's a living hell, one she'd die to save them from. sakuino and Tokyo ghoul elements later on.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno - The skeleton and the scorpion

Chapter 1 - My best friend

A/N Hello there again everyone. Yes I know I need to update **Hermione Granger the girl who lived** but as much as I'd love to, the brick wall is still there, and A level exams are a bitch. I'm only posting this pilot chapter to get it out of me head so I can revise for my remaining exams. Then I'll write and type till me hand can't move no more.

Now I deeply apologize for how extremely short this is, but have no fear there's more written out I just have to figure out placing it so yousa won't get confused and I won't kick myself. Anyways the Tokyo ghoul elements won't be present for a bit so hang in there I want to start writing them just as much as you wanna read about them. Now without further ado let's begin!

The streets of Konoha were once again emersed in the warmth of the mid morning Sun. Its rays illuminated the villages vast quantity of buildings, fields and forests just like any other spring day. However with every beam of light that shone upon Konoha's rooftops, it was with equal measure that shadows dominated the numerous alleyways that resided below.

It was in one of these very alleyways that the huddled form of 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki sat beside a dumpster, his quietened sobs causing his shoulders to bob up and down with each small hiccup. Today had been yet another day of insults and injuries for the young blonde. He'd departed from the orphanage as soon as he could, avoiding the cold eyes of the staff members as usual, traipsing aimlessly around the village whilst trying to ignore the seemingly never-ending glares he received from the adults he passed; several pulling their own children further away from his path.

Before long he found himself at the park. Unfortunately for him he wasn't alone. A group of boys were already there, and this particular group found their past time in beating him till he was smothered in bruises, which had been the case when they'd spotted him at the park entrance. A lucky escape and a slow trudge through several back alleys later and here he was. Slumped next to a dank smelling dumpster and hurting all over. Some days it was all just too much for little Naruto to be able to keep smiling. The insults, sneers, the endless amount of times he'd been beaten black and blue without mercy were a common occurrence, in fact it'd be a rare miracle to last a week without a single beating. No, what caused little Naruto to cry was because he couldn't cope with not knowing **why**. Why? Why did almost everyone in the village look at him as if he was some sort of abomination, a cockroach that they couldn't get rid of no matter how many times they stepped on it.

What had he done to be treated this way, in fact how could **he** have done anything so bad that caused almost everyone to hate him, he was only six for Kami's sake. He'd only just started at the academy and couldn't even throw a kunai in a straight line! Maybe it had something to do with his parents. But he didn't know the first thing about them! Hokage-jiji wouldn't tell him anything apart from the fact they'd loved him with all their hearts. So he was still left in the dark, with no clue as to **why** he was so detested.

Unbeknownst to Naruto - whose sobs continued as he delved further into his morose thoughts - a figure had ventured down his alleyway from the main street and was heading right for him. The figure eventually stopped at his side, said blonde having stiffened where he sat as he'd acknowledged the strangers presences too late to avoid them. With his head between his knees he had no way knowing who this newcomer was. However the mystery quickly solved itself when a soft sounding voice called out to him.

"Naruto?"

Emitting small gasp in surprise he slowly raised his head. A pair of black sandaled feet led up to a cream pair of shorts, then a red t-shirt and finally Naruto's tear filled gaze came upon bright pink short hair and jade green eyes that shone at him in worry.

The face of his best friend, Sakura Haruno.

 _A/N right then that's all for now folks. But rest assured there is more come and soon! My exams will be over by this time next week so hopefully I'll see you then._


	2. Chapter 2, Kazoku means family,pt 1

**Chapter 2- kazoku means family, part 1**

 **A/N Hiya folks, again profuse apologies for the delay, so just to say the Tokyo ghoul elements will begin to make themselves known during the wave mission so here goes people, prepare for some alterations galore! I will go more into how Naruto and Sakura met don't worry.**

 **Also,**

 **"speech"**

 ** _flashback_**

* * *

Present day

The rays of dawn were slowly creeping over the eastern horizon and onto the rooftops of konoha, whose residents were for the majority still immersed in their dreams. However there were two particular individuals who were far from sleeping peacefully in their beds, in fact this pair of miscreants were currently hoisting themselves back up from dangling in front of the Hokage monument. Untangling themselves from their makeshift rope harnesses the daring duo proceeded to grab their now empty paint tins and used brushes and rush back towards their apartment with the utmost haste.

The two trouble makers in question were of course none other than one Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. The pair were considered the number one menace throughout the village, able to pull off the most outrageous of pranks without being caught in the act itself but with the undeniable smugness only the true culprit (or in this case culprits) would be capable of after its fruition. It was also this that kept them out of the no doubt mountainous amounts of trouble they would be in if they were caught, however the clause of being innocent until proven guilty came to their aid time and time again.

Their most notorious prank to date had been when the pair had managed to sneak into the Anbu locker rooms via the air vents, spread itching powder on the insides of their armour and gloves, before adding stink bombs to their supply of identically looking smoke bombs and drawing caricatures of the third Hokage on each locker front in permanent red maker. Needless to say the ensuing mayhem caused when almost thirty Anbu had spent numerous hours scratching themselves raw alongside collapsing due to using one of the aforementioned stink bombs instead of the desired smoke bombs, had led to a hefty increase in paperwork for the Hokage, a thoroughly pissed off Ibiki, a highly amused Anko (who'd been one of the lucky few to escape the prank unaffected) and a dramatic swell in pride and ego of the villages two most unpredictable terrors.

Of course todays prank was much less marginalised in terms of target, for rather than target anybody in specific, they had opted to slam the metaphorical pie in the entirety of the villages face. For as they arrived on their balcony, they paused momentarily in order to glance back at their handiwork which had cost them around two hours of their much beloved sleep. Rather than desecrate the entire monument with random profanities like Naruto had initially suggested, Sakura had won him over with a more artistic idea. They'd painted the faces to match depictions of characters from Kabuki theatre, with the thirds' in particular being painted to match the Kabuki depictions of demons. Now you may be curious as to why Sakura had suggested such a plan to her cohort and roommate. Well the roommate in question had just asked her why himself.

 **"Ne, aneki, why'd we only do the old mans face like that again? It would've been awesome to do all of them like that."** Pouted the blonde as he followed Sakura inside their apartment and headed for the bathroom to wash off some paint that had spilled onto his hands and face, not to mention his black t shirt and shorts.

The pinkette emitted a small sigh as she entered one of the two small bedrooms within the apartment, removing her own black t shirt before opening her wardrobe.

 **"Because"** she answered as she changed, not having to raise her voice for Naruto could hear her through the thin wall that separated them.

 **"The previous Hokage's were outstanding shinobi of the highest calibre, sacrificing their very lives so that each and every one of konoha's citizens, be they shinobi or not lives to see a better and brighter future than before, hence we painted them like the noble and heroic characters they were. The third is also an outstanding shinobi that is without a doubt true, he's the Hokage. However he is the man that has let innocents such as yourself suffer far too much for far too long, and at the hands of your fellow villagers none the less."**

By this time Naruto had exited the bathroom and had begun to change himself, his lips set in a grim line both at the obvious anger in Sakura's voice and at the memory that sprung forth as he responded.

 **"You suffered too aneki."**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _At the edge of a park, not far from the village orphanage, a trio of boys aged around seven or eight were circled around the crumpled and bruised form of seven year old Naruto, who trembled where he lay as pain racked his tiny body from the beating he had just received. Tears streamed down the blondes face as he felt where each and every punch and kick had been dealt pulse with pain in time with his rapidly beating heart. Through his blurred vision he could just make out the tree several metres away, where two more boys of a more bulky nature had pinned Sakura by an arm each as another took his sweet time practicing his newly learned taijutsu on her._

 _The pinkette was also smothered with bruises and had tears streaming down her swollen cheeks. However Sakura wasted no time in seizing the chance to head butt the boy in front of her when his timing between hits began to dwindle. Aiming true she landed her hit right on his nose, the following crack and the blood that proceeded to blend in with her already red t shirt indicated that she'd managed to break it. The boys' screams of pain caused the two holding Sakura to loosen their grip in shock, allowing her to wrench her arms free and run right past them to the equally stunned trio that still hovered over Naruto. Letting loose a high pitched battle cry she charged at the trio, one of whom faltered and took several steps back in fear whilst the remaining two composed themselves and proceeded to charge at Sakura with shuts of their own._

 _The boys soon found themselves staring dazedly up at the sky as Sakura had spread her arms out either side and used them to knock her opponents down by slamming her arms against their shoulders. She continued to run until she finally tripped and landed next to Naruto on the ground before shuffling in order to cradle his slightly smaller frame under her own as the group began to reform around them. However the sudden downpour of rain sent the group hurtling back to their warm and dry homes, leaving their victims to tremble further under the cold chill sent down their spins by the rain. Slowly the two helped each other rise from the ground, arms around the others waist aiding their slow limping back towards the orphanage, where they would be given scornful looks before being ushered into a room with two single beds at the far end of the building, where they would fight out their ensuing colds by sharing a bed to provide the simple but desperately needed support and comfort of a long hug when the staff weren't checking n them; which was only to drop off a towel between them alongside their pyjamas and their dinner consisting of the days leftovers._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Sakura let out another sigh as she herself recounted the same memory, before resuming in an almost withered tone.

 **"Maybe so. However regardless of who the person is, the Hokage has a duty to protect each and every villager, and he has failed you far more than he has failed others Naruto. I know he got us this apartment and even made it possible for us to stick together and all, but he only did so after that last beating resulted in you ending up in the hospital after being stabbed with a kitchen knife by one of the staff members. He had the problem right under his nose and refused to act until it was almost too late. And that I cannot forgive. Simply put, we only desecrated his face as a sign that not everybody is enamoured with the old man, I know you have a soft spot for him too Naruto, which I don't blame you for. He just also happens to have never shown any hatred towards you, a notion I'm grateful for beyond belief. So please" she paused as she exited the room "humour me this once and I'll let you have full control over the pranks from now on yeah?"**

 **"Okay"**

They both left their rooms simultaneously. Naruto in his usual jumpsuit with his goggles upon his forehead, Sakura in a pair of dark green knee length shorts, a mesh vest underneath a red short sleeved kimono shirt (think of a short sleeved karate gi if you will) that was white along the edges, with the Haruno symbol on her shoulders, back and on the bottom of the kimono; which was tied with a lighter green belt in a loose bow. Her own goggles were around her neck as her forehead was obscured by a thick ribbon tied as if it were a forehead protector.

They took their time with their breakfast, for their early start had left them plenty of time to spare, time in which they speculated how long was left until their newest prank was reported to the Hokage and they would supply him with the same answer of denying any involvement in it whilst on the inside they would have the biggest shit eating grins imaginable.

* * *

 **A/N well sorry to say it's so short again, the muse ain't a cooperative gal. But please check out my Deviant Art account, I have the same name just with 24 on the end. There's plenty of stuff on there for this, although some of them contain somewhat major spoilers for certain things to come. Also Sakura's outfit is the one in the cover image if you're struggling to picture it. Hope to give you guys more soon. Ciao.**


End file.
